Switched
by LA218
Summary: I opened my eyes, confused. Kristen? I said. It was then I noticed 8 beautiful faces looking down at me. Huh?-- My eyes fluttered open. Bella? I sat up, not bothering to breath. Seconds later my chest began to tighten, and I gasped for air. What?
1. Chapter 1

**R's POV**

My ears began to ring from screams, as hundreds of girls came rushing into the convention.

"You ok?"

I looked over at my co-star, my heart fluttered a little.

"Yeah," I said laughing. "I guess I'll never get over the constant screaming."

Kristen smiled and turned to the first fan that approached us for the autograph signing.

"OhMy GoshOhMyGosh!!!" her words seemed to jumble up into one from her excitement, "It's you! It's really you!! Bella Swan and Edward Cullen!!! AHHHHHH!!!!"

"You mean _Kristen Stewart_ and _Robert Pattinson_…." Kristen mumbled under her breath, but kindly smiled and signed the girls Twilight book.

I looked down and chuckled. I had always wondered if the fans that we had liked us for who we were, or only for the characters that we pretended to be.

"Robert!!! I can't believe I'm actually meeting you!!! EEEEEEEP!!!!" The next girl brought me back from my thoughts.

"Hello," I said as sweetly as I could, "Where would you like me to sign?"

Shock came across her face, followed by a huge smile as she pulled up her shirt and leaned across the table to me.

"Sign my stomach!" she screeched through her shirt."

It was then that I noticed my poor choice of words…Idiot. The camera men and photographers were now in a frenzy, clicking and filming away.

Kristen began laughing beside me, holding onto the table for support. I tried laughing to, but it didn't come out right. The girl was close to flashing me.

"Oh shit!" Kristen laughed between breaths of air.

Smiling for the cameras, I quickly signed my name, noticing how sloppy it looked because the girl's stomach made convulsions from her incessant giggling.

When I was done, she ran away screaming at the top of her lungs. With her shirt still up.

Kristen sighed beside me after almost signing a guys butt. She had signed his lower back, but it was a close call.

"Only seven more hours of this." she muttered.

"Until we have to do it again." I teased.

"Damn it. Don't remind me."

I laughed and looked over the sea of, flashing cameras, reporters, and screaming fans. It really did amaze me how much stamina these girls had; staying up until the wee hours of the morning, just for a few seconds of meeting someone who portrays a fictional character from a book. Of course I loved my fans, but it wasn't as if I was the real Edward Cullen…It wasn't as if he really existed…

**E's POV**

I barely registered that it was morning time as I held her in my arms.

"Mmm… Bella…" I whispered in her ear.

It was amazing to me how her breath, body, and voice could still captivate me. If I thought she was my personal 'heroine' before, it was nothing compared to now. My fingers tingled where they touched her velvet skin. Hers seemed eager as they danced across my bare chest. I shook from the feel of it. Her soft hands were light as feathers but still urgent as they moved around to the small of my back. Amazing.

I growled as a loud and obnoxious voice interrupted us.

"Damn it Edward! Do you know how _sickening_ it is to have to come here and remind you guys that we have to go to school! We can _hear_ you from a mile away!" Rosalie sneered.

I was not in the mood for this.

"Rose! Why don't you take out a mirror and leave us alone!" I yelled as I began to kiss Bella again.

"_That_ will keep her preoccupied." I said to Bella. She giggled.

"Edward. Anthony. Mason. Cullen." Rosalie began slowly but menacingly, "If you two do not get out of that house right now, I'll call _Emmett_ over, and you KNOW he'll be _much_ worse than me!"

Bella hissed, but slowly began to get up, sliding out from under my body.

"Let's go Edward." She said in defeat, "I can handle Rose, but Emmett…" She trailed off shivering.

I ran with her to the too large closet, and quickly began to put on some clothes. I couldn't seem to keep my eyes off Bella as we changed.

"Beautiful…" I murmured.

That one word had me pulling her into my arms. I felt the clothes rip and tear under our hard bodies as we started where we had stopped; hearing Rosalie storm off in fury to get Emmett.

I wondered what I did to deserve this happiness, this joy, this love. I felt intoxicated with it, almost spoiled rotten to the core with my immeasurable amount of good luck. I knew deep down inside my cold dead heart, that I would change nothing about my existence. It was perfect. Just like how the woman I was holding in my arms was perfect.

How could I possibly love anyone but her?

**YAY!! This is the start of my 2****nd**** story! So excited!!!! Sooooooooo……. PLEASE REVIEW!!! I'll Only continue for Reviews!!!!(Think of it like my paycheck for the week is a Review from YOU!!) :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Robert's POV**

Kristen and I were finally free from the typhoon of screaming fans, and were walking to a van, ready to go to our next destination; the set of Breaking Dawn.

Today couldn't have been any rainier in Georgia. The sky was almost black with dark rolling clouds as the rain relentlessly came down toward us. Everyone was retreating to the safety of their cars while trying to protect their memorabilia of the day.

I noticed a girl following us as we headed to our van, clutching her stomach protectively from the pellets of cold rain. Again, the dedication of our fans amazed me.

The girl caught my eye from across the street and began to run like mad after us.

It was then I caught a flash of light.

A car was driving to fast down the cramped parking- lot. The driver was aimlessly chattering to her friends, none of her attention on the road, heading straight towards the crazed fan.

Without a moments delay, I sprinted towards the unsuspecting girl and quickly shoved her out of the way with all the force I had. My ego came over me as I saw how far she slid away from me on the pavement. She was a pretty heavy girl, and I had really given her some distance. But then, reality kicked in.

I turned around just in time to see the car only inches away from me; close enough for me to catch the driver's eyes widen in horror.

Next there was pain.

Then… there was nothing.

**Edward's POV**

My family and I left school an hour early. Alice had predicted that the sun would make an early appearance, and if we stayed, we would all look like human shaped disco balls.

"Thank God we can go home!!!" Boomed Emmett, "Honestly, taking an one-hundred question test is no biggie, but doing it at _human_ pace because your overly infatuated _teacher_ is staring you? That's pure torcher." He moaned as we laughed.

"Don't be such a baby." Rosalie said frowning.

"Aw, don't be jealous babe! _You_ can torcher me _any_ time!"

We all rocked with laughter as Rosalie took a swing at Emmett that would have sent him flying across the parking- lot had he not ducked.

"Ha ha ha." Bella chuckled then sighed. "I really can't wait for the sun to come out…"

She looked beautiful as she stared off into the sky. The brisk wind played with her mahogany hair, as the knee length dark blue dress- that Alice practically forced on her this morning- whipped around her legs.

I was about to kiss her again for about the millionth time today, but something caught my eye.

Two teens, obviously skipping, were about to run across the road in front of a sixteen wheeler. Their judgment of how fast their weak human legs could carry them across the road before truck could hit them was about five seconds off.

One of them chickened out, and stopped before he was in the way of the driver. But the second, rushed in front of the truck, noticing her mistake half a second later.

I ran to the girl, my calculations perfect. I would swoop over and push her out of the way, then run back to my family and have them fake shocked expressions of the girl's narrow escape.

What I didn't calculate was that exactly as I began to push the girl out of harms way, the idiot of a truck driver would panic and accidentally slam his foot on the gas pedal.

I would have easily moved out of the way, but the boy caught a glimpse of me. So I braced myself for impact, hearing Alice shriek at the top of her lungs.

I did not have time to register her apparent vision as I felt the blow of the truck collide with my body, allowing it propel me up across the hood, and topple me over to the side like a rag doll. It didn't hurt.

However, what I absolutely did not calculate in all my existence, was my vision going blurry, and my body freezing in shock, as the sounds of Bella's screams fade off into the distance.

It was then I realized it…

I, Edward Cullen the vampire, was blacking out.

The last of my consciousness left me. Leaving darkness in its place.


	3. Chapter 3

ASURA

I felt as though I was drifting on air, and couldn't seem to find my body. Like a soul, making my way through time and space to my last destination. The darkness of the void I was in, seemed to crash in on me …

Oh gosh. I'm dead.

That crazy inattentive fan with her lunatic driving killed me! I'm dead! She probably bashed my head in with her car!!

"Damn it! I'm gonna…" I paused, realizing the emptiness of my words. What could I do? I would never see her again or, my parents, or my sister, or friends, or loved ones, or Kristen, or…

Kristen.

The one who slipped away.

Why was it I could have picked almost any girl from the thousands of fans I had to be my girlfriend, but the _one_ that really mattered didn't seem to see me as more than a coworker?

Why didn't she realize that…?

"OH WOULD YOU TWO _PLEASE_ STOP COMPLAINING! HONESTLY! YOU MORTALS WORRY ABOUT EVERYTHING!!"

If I was still connected to my body, my heart would have stopped dead in its tracks. The large booming voice that interrupted my thoughts scared me half to hell… which I truly hoped I wasn't headed.

"HA!" the voice voice laughed, "DON'T WORRY MORTAL. YOUR JUDGMENT IS A BIT FARTHER OFF IN THE FUTURE" it leered.

What the hell is going on?!!

"HMMM…I SUPPOSE I SHOULD LET YOU TWO MEET."

I felt myself, my essence, being pulled somewhere in the darkness. As I was traveling to whatever destination the voice was taking me to, I felt myself changing, morphing, and I noticed that I now had a body. And no cloths. _This_ should be interesting.

I finally felt myself stop.

The darkness was still around me as I looked about warily. Suddenly, my eyes focused on something far away.

It was the outline of a figure, coming closer and closer. My surroundings were still pitch black, but it seemed as though the figure itself was illuminated.

As it came within 15 yards of me, I could almost clearly see, what I could now tell to be, another person.

If those fans thought I was handsome, they would think he was a Greek God.

Perfect body

Perfect face

Perfect confused expression

So unfair.

Now, we were a foot apart. And since I could get a better look at him, I noticed some resemblances (minus the fact he was a thousand times better looking than me).

We just looked, similar, sort of. I couldn't put my finger on it.

The silence between us was awkward. I mean, we were both staring at each other naked… but not in a pervy way. Just scrutinizing. At least I was…. I promise.

"AREN'T YOU GOING TO INTRODUCE YOURSELVES? UGH! I GUESS I MUST DO _EVERYTHING_ HUH? ROBERT PATTINSON, MEET EDWARD CULLEN. EDWARD MEET ROBERT."

WHOA!!!!!!! Edward _WHO_????

**Edward's POV**

Who in the hell was Robert Pattinson? Where was I? Who does that booming voice belong to?! And BELLA!! Where was _my_ BELLA???

"THAT IS IT!! SEE? THIS IS WHY I AM DOING THIS! YOU TO ARE SO REPETATIVE!!! 'BELLA BELLA BELLA!' IS ALL I HEAR FROM YOU EDDIE BOY! AND 'WHY DOESN'T SHE NOTICE MY FEELINGS! WHY CAN'T KRISTEN AND I BE MORE THAN COEWORKERS! BOO HOO HOO!!' IS ALL I HEAR FROM ROBERT'S SIDE! GEEZ!!! YOU MORTALS ARE SOOO BOOORRRIIINNGG!!!!!!!" The voice screeched at us. Now I was scared. And a little upset. Peeking tom much?

"DON'T EVEN START THAT WITH ME MORTAL. YOU KNOW NOT WHOM YOU ARE DEALING WITH. I AM THE GODESS ASURA, THE KEEPER OF THE WORLDS! AND YOU SHALL _NOT_ DEMOTE ME."

Impossibe. Strictly impossible. A Goddess who was similar to Alice in the fact that she was demanding and quite loud, only a bit more evil? Evil? Hmm… Maybe she better relates to Rosalie. And what was with this other words thing? Is she talking about aliens?

"Ok, I must be dreaming." The man called Robert said, "I cannot be talking to a Goddess or with the character that I play in movies! I am much more sane than that!"

"Um.. What do you mean the character that you play in movies? How do you even know anything about me? Who are you?"

"As much as I am against talking to the figment of my imagination, I am Robert Pattinson, the guy that plays YOU in all the Twilight movies!"

"Twilight? What on earth is that?"

"Wow. My imagination Edward isn't to smart… Twilight is…"

"DON'T EVEN BOTHER TRYING TO EXPLAIN ROB…LET ME. EDWARD, IN ROBERT'S WORLD, YOU AND YOUR WHOLE FAMILY, ARE CHARACTERS FROM A BOOK CALLED TWILIGHT. BECAUSE OF ITS RECENT POPULARITY, ROBERT, ALONG WITH OTHER VARIOUS ACTORS, HAVE BEEN CHOSEN TO PORTRAY YOU AND YOUR FAMILY. ROBERT, IN EDWARD'S WORLD YOU ARE NOTHING. YOU DON'T EVEN EXIST."

"I don't understand." I began, "If I have my own world, and Robert here has his own, then how does he know all about mine but I know nothing of his?"

"SINCE YOUR ADVENTURE WITH BELLA WAS SO INTERESTING, I PUT ALL THE EVENTS IN A CERTAIN STEPHANY MEYER'S HEAD. SHE TOOK IT AS A SPARK OF CREATIVITY. NOT ACCTUALLY KNOWING THAT IT WAS TRUE EVENTS FROM ANOTHER WORLD. AND OF COUSE NOT GIVING _ME_ ANY THANKS FOR PLANTING THE IDEA THERE IN THE FIRST PLACE! HMPH!"

"So why are we here! Why have you taken us?" Robert cried, clearly realizing this was all actually happening.

" I HAVE TAKEN THE BOTH OF YOU OUT OF YOUR WORLDS TO… SWITCH THINGS UP A BIT. LIKE I SAID, THINGS ARE GETTING BORING. EDDIE BOY IS TOO HAPPY, AND ROBBIE POO HERE IS TOO MUCH OF A WUSS TO SHARE HIS FEELINGS!!! **(AN: not trying to be hard on Rob, I think he's awesome!!!)**. I'VE DECIDED TO SWITCH YOUR MENTAL STATES. JUST TO SEE WHAT WILL HAPPEN. AND TO MAKE IT MORE INTERESTING FOR ME, YOU TWO WILL BE ABLE TO COMMUNICATE AT WILL, FEEL EACHOTHERS FEELINGS, AND EACHOTHERS PHYSICAL STATES; MEANING, WHAT HAPPENS TO ONE, HAPPENS TO THE OTHER. GOT IT?"

"So what you're saying is, you are bored and want to poke some fun at us?" I concluded, extremely unamused.

"For how long are you going to do this???" Robert said angrily.

"DO NOT PITCH A FIT WITH ME. I WILL DO THIS, UNTILL YOU TWO HAVE LEARNED YOUR LESSON!!!"

"Which is??" we said at the same time.

"UGH!!!! IDIOTS!!!! YOU KNOW WHAT? _YOU_ FIGURE IT OUT!! I'M DONE WITH THIS CONVERSATION!!!"

Suddenly, I felt ice cold, but my head felt as though it was on fire. My screams, as well as Robert's, filled the dark void.

"HA HA HA. THIS WILL BE FUN."

Asura's laughs faded into the background as I felt myself slipping into unconsciousness. Again.

**Woo Hoo!! I still can use my old computer!!! I'm so happy!!! Really, I though it was gonna die on me cuz it's literally FALLING APART!!!! (wires hangin out and threatening to shock me and everything!!!) **

**Sigh~**

**SO!!! Did ya see THAT comin!?! I bet ya 500,000,000 double stuffed oreos that ya didn't! And don't lie cuz Santa knows! **

**Totally off subject, I should totally tell you how I actually MET SANTA CLAUS (THE REAL ONE! NOT A MIDDLE CLASS MAN IN A RED SUTE) AT PAPA JOHN'S!!!! IT'S TRU!!**

**But that's a story for another Chapter… Any hoo.. please review!! And tell me what you think of Asura!!! I kinda like her! She's spunky!**

**Alright my Awesome, Kick butt readers,**

**Later!!!**

**Karin.**


	4. Chapter 4

**If you are a new reader to my stories or an old one who hasn't found the time, please also read ****New Solstice****, ****Crescent****, and ****To Win A Heart****. Thanks a lot!**

**EdwardPOV**

I could hear faint voices in my ears. Calling for someone ….

I wanted so bad to shut the voices out, but they kept on ringing in my ears.

"Robert… Robert…."

Instead of listening to that annoying voice, I decided to shut everything out.

I stopped my breathing and my train of thought.

I would have continued on like this, but I felt a tightening in my chest. I could feel my face form a slight frown as the tightening turned into a dull burning feeling. I was starting to feel uncomfortable now and began grasping what felt like cotton sheets in both hands. Were the sheets supposed to feel this rough under my stone like hands? Weren't they supposed to feel smoother?

My side thought was abruptly stopped when chest buckled and I reflexively gasped for air as my eyes flew open in surprise.

What the hell was happening?!

"Robert!! Oh my Gosh! Are you ok?" I heard a familiar voice ask me. In fact it sounded very familiar….

"Geez Rob!! You freakin' scared the crap out of me!! Why the hell would you jump out in front of a car and not move out of the way, dammit!"

My fluttering eyes rolled over to the voice beside me and I almost screamed in shock.

Bella.

My Bella.

It was exactly my Bella before she was turned into a….. Vampire.

What the hell?

I tried to push myself up to get a better look, I guessed that it would take awhile for my perfect vision to catch up with this madness, but as I moved my arms, I felt an unnatural pull that seemed to begin from within my skin. I looked down to find several needles protruding out from my arms. All of which lead to an IV. My eyes bulged.

"Robert! Lay back down! The doctor is coming." Bella said franticly as she watched my jerky movements.

"Bella… Bella what's going on?" I asked, completely confused.

"Oh my Gawsh… Robert… what did you just call me?" Bella stared deep into my eyes with shock covering every aspect of her face.

"Bella. You're… Bell…a……." It suddenly snapped for me. Everything that had happened before I had gotten here.

The crash.

The void.

_Robert_.

Asura.

I watched dizzily as a man in white entered the room as Bell… or whoever that girl was, began talking to him in panic.

"He called me freakin' BELLA!!! Are you sure he doesn't have a concussion?!" she nearly screamed.

"Calm down Ms. Stewart, I'm sure he is just a little fuzzy. It's nothing serious. Only a few bruises and a broken leg and arm." He said sternly.

"But he called me Bella! _Bella_!!"

"Calm down Ms. Stewart and let me talk to him." The doctor said as he rolled his eyes and turned to me. "Mr. Pattinson? Can you hear me alright?" He asked carefully. I nodded in response. "Good! Now is there still any part of you that hurts?"

"No." I said, trying out my voice. It was weak and thick as if I had been asleep for a very long time.

"Good! Good! Well, seeing as how you are all patched up, I think you can sign out if you'd like!"

"Sure."

"Yes well, I'll send a nurse in to help you get dressed; and don't worry, I'm sure she will be well behaved and have no cameras what so ever with her." He added with a chuckle.

"I'll make sure she doesn't." The Stewart girl whispered to me, but still loud enough for the doctor to hear.

Why the hell would a nurse bring a camera to help me change?

Oh yeah… I'm a movie star. Right?

**XXXX**

Having the… nurse change me, was what I would imagine being the equivalent to being frisked in slow motion.

She was way to close to me during the entire process.

Her hands sometimes lingered on certain parts of my body and grabbed others (no, not THAT part - you perv - . But close).

I could swear she ran her fingers up and down the length of my body. Twice. When I didn't have my shirt on.

Really the only thing that disturbed me from being violated in a hospital was that the nurse was no younger than fifty.

As we came out of the room with me in a wheel chair, the Stewart girl, whom I learned to be Kristen, insisted that she take me to car waiting for us outside of the hospital. The nurse begrudgingly surrendered (thank GOD!) and Kristen wheeled me to the elevator.

"Are you really feeling ok Rob? You seemed really out of it when you woke up." She said worriedly as we made our way down to the lobby.

"Yes. I… I just need some time to get… accustomed I think." I said quietly more so to myself than her.

"Accustomed? To your own body?" She snorted, "Really Rob. You were only out for a few hours." She smiled teasingly down at me.

I smiled back, but not before I noticed something vital. She said 'To your own body.' But that was just it. This wasn't _my_ body. This was _Robert Pattinson's_ body. I was just a temporary resident. A new wave of shock entered me (or Robert… or… whoever!) as we entered the lobby to sign out.

I noticed, as I signed my name, two large men stand on either side of us and greeted Kristen and I.

"Hey guys." Kristen said brightly. "Ugh. It's going to be brutal trying to get through _that_, huh?" She nodded toward the door where hundreds of people who were screaming and yelling with cameras were trying to break through the arms of the police that kept them from barging through the door.

"We, have to get through…. That?" I asked hoarsely.

Kristen raised an eyebrow at me.

"Were you expecting anything less?"

I just stared through the glass panels at what seemed to be our oncoming demise as Kristen pushed us forward with the two men at our sides.

As we made our way out, the shouting became louder and louder.

When we finally went through the last door, the noise was deafening as multiple microphones were shoved into my face with random people asking random questions.

Through all that chaos, I noticed a bit of sunlight, actual direct sunlight was touching my skin. I quickly flinched back from it. I didn't want anyone to know that I was a vampire….

Another realization hit me.

I wasn't a vampire anymore.

I wasn't…. a vampire…....

Not a… Vampire.

I hesitantly placed my hand back into the sunlight and looked at it carefully. There was no abnormal shimmer as if I had diamond embedded skin. Instead, it just looked a bit brighter because of the light. I looked around in awe to see if anyone else had noticed my skin in the sunlight, and for the first time in a long time. They hadn't.

Something else had dawned on me. The ache in my throat that I had long since grown accustom to, was gone. And for the first time in over a century, I could actually _feel_ my _heart beat_.

…….Robert's heart beat.

Even still, it felt _good_.

_I_ felt _good_ with the body I was in.

Half of me was still marveling as Kristen helped me into the car. The other half was wondering how Robert was handling his new life…


	5. Chapter 5

**To answer your questions (and comments…)**

**-Fiiinnneee…. I'll continue. :)**

**-Yes. I did make up ASURA. Lord help us if she was real…**

**-AWWW! Don't hate me!**

**- and finally, thanks for the kind words! (sometimes threatening…) But kind none- the- less! Yall are Awesome! I hope you like this one!**

**XRobertX (PART 1/2)**

Voice… I hear a voice coming from a tunnel…

It's echoing, shouting, yelling.

My head feels like it's spinning while other voices seem to follow. I try to block them out, but I can't. They're forcing their way in. Invading my privacy…

"E-E-E-E-E-E-E-E-D-D-D-D-D-D-W-W-W-W-A-A-A-A-R-R-R-D-D-D…!"

Ugh… now I know what this is… I remember. That fan. The one who hit me with her car, or maybe the one I pushed out of the way, was calling my name.. Or, rather, my character's name.

I felt myself boil with anger.

"My _name_ is NOT _EDWARD!_" I boomed as I lifted myself up. But then… something caught me off guard. My eyes widened, because as I was moving, the world seemed to stop.

I could make everything out: The specs of dust floating about me, every insignificant detail of my surroundings. Like the individual strands of cotton on the couch I was on, and the little grains of smooth granite that framed a fireplace, and how the light caught off a chandelier above me, I could see all of its twinkling colors… and-

"EDWARD!" Hands led the way for arms to wrap around me; my body instantly stiffened.

Then, as if on cue, something formed in my stomach, built its way up to my throat, and left my mouth as a fearsome snarl. My hands began to turn into claws, ready to attack. But at that moment, the body that was on me was gone.

"Edward!" I looked around to find the source of the shrill (and highly alarmed) voice and noticed it came from a small, pixie like girl… who was extremely gorgeous.

"Geez bro! Are you insane? Were you seriously about to attack _Bella_?" A deep voice exclaimed, echoing around the room.

"I- what?" I looked around at the seven figures standing across from me. All of them looked so… beautiful.

Finally, my wondering eyes focused on a girl…

I'm sorry… A_Woman._

She had beautiful mahogany hair that seemed to catch the faintest light, her legs stretched on for miles and miles on end, and her doe shaped eyes drew me in, as if by some enchantment.

Her name was Beauty.

But… why did she look so alarmed? So scared? She should only smile.

'_Looks like Ed-Wad is going all goo goo for Bella. I knew he'd snap out of it.'_

My head slightly tilted towards the voice, but my eyes stayed on…. Bella.

"…Bella?"

The girl gasped and ran to me…. In under a second.

"Oh, Edward! Dammit! You scared the shit out of me!" She screamed, hugging me again.

"Wh- Wai- Th-…" I began.

'_Oh, look at them! Edward really gave us a scare! But that's my son for you! Always chivalrous!'_

"Wha-?" My head whipped around to find the source of the voice, but I couldn't tellits origin.

'_Why is Edward acting so weird? Normally, he would go all octopus-man around Bella and be like- 'It's ok love! Blah blah blah I wish I could read your mind! Blah blah You're sooo beautiful!' – and a whole bunch of other junk!'_

"Huh?"

'_Eddy better get over this quick, I bought that new smexy lingerie for Rose and so help me she Will be in it tonight! Ya hear that punk! Get over it!'_

"Edward?" My head was still spinning with voices in my head that weren't my own when… when Bella-

"Edward, you're scaring me." Bella said sternly, looking me in the eyes. I looked back, only to notice they were… pitch black.

"No… No no no no no no no!" I got up, lightning fast, and bolted to the nearest door and into a snow filled forest.

A full chorus of 'EDWARD' s echoed in my ears and my head as I ran.

WHAT THE HELL WAS HAPPENING TO ME?

I ran faster through the wood, finally losing the voices, not bothering to marvel at how fast I was going, or how clear everything was even though it was nighttime… The only thing I could wonder about was…

Wait.

I get it now…

I stopped in my tracks and closed my eyes.

This was just a dream.

All of this. A dream.

I chuckled slightly, getting a small thrill at the sound of my clear voice.

Lizzie, my sister, was right. Playing this vampire roll really did get to my head.

I opened my eyes and began to run again. I pushed myself to the limit and relished the fact I didn't feel tired in the least.

I gave way to my senses.

I could hear everything: the pitter- patter of animals, the light fluffy sound of snow falling… And the smells! The earthy, diluted smell of the covered soil, the pine trees, the slightly appetizing, if not somewhat disgusting, sent of elk seventy yards to my right, and… the wind shifted.

My body stiffened but kept running, only changing its course.

Fire, hell-like fire, erupted in my throat, driving me to run faster.

One hundred ten miles north, forty degree angle to target.

I felt mechanical, as if a switch had just been flipped, as if… I had awaken something that had been asleep for years. Decades…

_Yes…._ I thought, or… _it_ thought….

_Faster… run faster…. I am hungry… I am thirsty…_

Without hesitation, I obeyed.

Breathing in deep breaths. Wincing as the flames licked the back of my throat.

I was getting closer to the target.

I could hear its wet heart pump loudly, it rang in my ears, it made me grow dizzy, but my focus did not break.

Suddenly, the wind shifted directions again, but only for a second, that second gave me enough time to hear something else.

Sobs.

I heard tears. Gently falling down to the snow covered forest floor…

I climbed, like an acrobat, up a sycamore tree, hid behind its branches and watched a girl, at least sixteen, sit, on her bare knees in the snow.

She was crying…

_NO!_

I jumped slightly, the wind had picked up again, and the switch was threatening to flip back.

_No! She is an it! It is our prey! YOUR PREY! Do not be fooled! Do not be tricked! Prey! Only Prey!_

"But…" The moment I uttered that word, the moment I opened my mouth and let the wind blow in the scent… My mouth watered, my throat burned, the voice screeched in agony.

_NOW!_

I jumped down, twenty feet from my roost, and landed, cat-like and agile on the snow. She didn't notice.

I didn't run to her, I felt more control than that… I just slowly approached her.

I shuffled some snow with my foot. I wanted… the voice wanted… her to see me.

_It! It!_

Oh, yeah… That's right.

Its head snapped up.

Its blue eyes met mine.

It said, "E- Edward? Is.. Is that you?"

It got up and tossed its black hair to the side, exposing its neck, its veins…

"Edward… What are you doing here?"

_Go… now._

I dashed to my prey, and pinned it down.

"EDWARD! ED- EDWARD! WHAT ARE YOU-?"

_Remember, Edward…_

Something in the back of my head begged me to pay attention. Begged me to grasp something vital. To remember it.

But the voice, irritated and annoyed, pushed it back.

_Now… Don't forget…_

I planted on hand on its face, pushing it to the side.

"EDWARD! EDWARD PLEASE!"

The other, I used to pin down its shoulder.

"EDWARD!"

_Now remember this… We are hungry…_

"I am hungry…"

I leaned in…

"STOP! YOU'RE SCARING ME!"

_We are thirsty…_

"I am thirsty…"

I parted my lips.

"HELP! HELP!"

_And we…_

"Shall eat…"

"NO!"

…

This is only a dream.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**


End file.
